The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control of a rotating machine and, more particularly, to over speed protection.
In rotating machinery, such as a turbomachine or series wound DC motor, for example, an over-speed condition represents one of the primary hazard modes and can result in catastrophic failure with moving parts being liberated from the shaft. As a result, rotating machines, typically include over-speed protection systems that mitigate damage from over-speed conditions by imposing a shutdown (tripping the system). However, the integrity of the over-speed protection system itself, and specifically the speed sensors used to implement the over-speed protection, is critical to reducing false alarms that impact efficiency and improving protection of the rotating machine in case of a real over-speed condition. Thus, a more reliable fault detection system and method for over-speed protection speed sensors would be appreciated in the power industry.